Mohín
by RizelHolmes
Summary: La segunda obsesión de Kagami-kun. [KagaKuro]


_Este fic estaba guardado desde hace centurias y además incompleto, ¡por fin pude seguirlo! :'D_

_Regreso con un Kagami x Kuroko y como siempre, bien lleno de cursilería. _

_Let's go!_

* * *

**Mohín**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Preparatoria Seirin. _**

— ¿Qué demonios pasa con ellos?— se pregunta Aida, observando al combo de segundo año. El entrenamiento aún era infante, no llevaban ni dos horas y ya ocurría algo como eso.

Kuroko y Kagami se encontraban en un extremo de la duela. El pelirrojo sentado sobre ésta con las piernas bien extendidas al frente, Tetsuya a su espalda, con las manos en los hombros del más alto, ayudándole a estirar. Tal vez.

Todo normal. Aparentemente.

— ¿Es mi imaginación o Kuroko desprende un aura maligna?— cuestiona Kiyoshi, acomodándose a un lado de su amiga.

— Lo mismo me parecía a mí— responde ella, ceñuda.

— Parece ser que han discutido o algo así— explica Hyuuga, les ha escuchado cuando ha ido por el balón. Se encoje de hombros y tira un limpio triple.

— ¡Esos mocosos!

— Ya, ya. Tranquilízate Riko. Dejemos que ellos mismos se arreglen, ya no son tan niños, ¿recuerdas? Además, es divertido ver el nerviosismo en la cara de Kagami— le dice el pívot.

La castaña suspira, si volvía a meter mano sabía sería un desastre. Como la última vez. Le da la razón a su amigo y se dispone a empezar el verdadero entrenamiento. Sólo espera esos dos jueguen como deben. O los golpeará.

Suena el silbato. Sus muchachos se detienen y se enfilan frente a ella. Asustados, ¿por qué no?. Tienen presente que cuando Aida Riko les sonríe con tanta dulzura, sólo es el presagio de que el menú de entrenamiento ha aumentado quizá dos o tres veces más. Tragan duro.

La muchacha despliega el enorme papel sobre su pizarra móvil y se siente contenta al ver esos masculinos rostros contraerse con horror.

— ¡Comiencen!

Nadie replica. La tortura es oficialmente iniciada.

A mitad de la práctica, no pierde de vista el hecho de que el jugador fantasma no ha dejado de fruncir sus claritas cejas. Sabe que no debería ser, pero se le antoja tierno. El factor causal es evidente: Bakagami.

¿Pero qué habría hecho ahora como para tener a su sombra tan molesta?

¿Preguntar o no preguntar? Es curiosa por naturaleza, así que… Qué más da.

— Kuroko-kun, ven un momento— le comunica alzando la voz, sólo lo suficiente. El chico obedece al instante.

— ¿Qué sucede, entrenadora?— el pequeño no sabe si sentirse amenazado o tranquilo.

— Necesito que des un paseo conmigo, ¿vale?— él asiente— ¡Hyuuga-kun, te quedas a cargo un momento, no tardamos!— le informa al capitán. Todos los presentes los ven marcharse, seguramente lejos de allí. Simultáneamente miran a Kagami, que sin querer responder nada, continua tirando.

**. . .**

— ¿Cuál es el problema, Kuroko-kun?

— ¿A qué se refiere entrenadora?— se sientan a las afueras del gimnasio. El chico le mira algo extrañado.

— Estás siendo demasiado obvio, así que más te vale no hacerte el desentendido. Sólo quiero saber por qué estás tan molesto con Kagami-kun.

Tetsuya no dice nada, no se mueve. Pero lo recuerda y se molesta aún más con su compañero, ese que sigue dentro. Gruñe bajito y Riko quiere reír, pero no lo hace.

— ¿Tan bruto fue?

— Kagami-kun siempre es un bruto.

Guardan silencio unos segundos y se sonríen cómplices.

— ¿Y bien?

Kuroko suspira. No tiene caso ocultarle nada a su _senpai_. Igual necesita, aunque sea por esa única ocasión, contárselo a alguien.

— Kagami-kun me dejó plantado ayer por quedarse con Himuro-san— confiesa. Respira hondo, pero una ceja le tiembla de pura molestia. No es que tenga algo en contra del hermano de su novio, pero… Pudo al menos avisarle que llegaría tres horas después.

Se queda anonada. No sabía que Bakagami era capaz de cometer ese tipo de canalladas. El grandulón es demasiado torpe.

— ¿Él te dijo que se quedó con él?

— Me lo confirmó después de que recibí un mensaje de Murasakibara-kun.

— ¿Murasakibara?— pregunta distraídamente

— Él está saliendo con Himuro-san y también lo dejaron plantado ayer. Él lo esperaba cerca de la estación cuando los vio caminando juntos en su dirección— explica dibujando un nuevo mohín.

— ¿Al menos te dijo la razón?

— Perdió la noción del tiempo— dice Kuroko con la voz llena de hiel.

— _Pésima excusa— _piensa Riko— _Y no hay ni cómo ayudarte, Bakagami._

— Ya se disculpó montones de veces, pero quiero que sufra un poco— confiesa el menor, la castaña lo mira detenidamente y descubre que Kuroko-kun puede ser algo vengativo, ¿quizá debido a su pasado con Aomine-kun? No, en realidad siempre ha sido un poquito malévolo con su luz.

Tan sólo hay que recordar cuando lo perseguía con Nigou en brazos para "ayudarle a superar su fobia", bien, en parte ese era el motivo, pero era evidente que disfrutaba viendo a Kagami lloriquear y salir huyendo despavorido.

— ¿Entrenadora?— pregunta cuando ella se ha quedado callada recordando.

— No es nada— asegura ella y por esta vez decide abogar por el tigre— ¿No crees que estás siendo muy severo con él? Es muy torpe, pero te quiere mucho y seguro no vuelve a pasar— dice, intentando sonar convincente.

Kuroko la mira fijamente por un largo rato, pensando en sus palabras. Por su parte, Riko hace su mayor esfuerzo por no mostrar el nerviosismo que le provocan esos ojos azules.

— Creo que tiene razón, entrenadora— dice finalmente.

— Muy bien, volvamos.

Se levanta de su asiento y quita el polvo de su falda. Tetsuya la imita y frente a ella le regala una sonrisa pequeña antes de hacer una leve reverencia.

— Gracias.

Aida también sonríe y se ancla a su cuello con un brazo, con nada de delicadeza y le ayuda entrar al gimnasio. Kuroko se reincorpora al entrenamiento, apenas dedicando alguna mirada a su luz que ya se ve más que resignado. Ambos saben que lo principal en ese momento, es sobrevivir a los ejercicios para poder hablar una vez más al anochecer.

**. . .**

Ya todos se han marchado, Kagami espera a su sombra frente al gimnasio. Quiere explicarle el verdadero motivo por el que terminó dejándolo plantado, y es lo que lleva intentado desde al día anterior, sin embargo, Kuroko puede ser obstinado también de forma negativa; al menos para él, quien se vuelve el objeto de su indiferencia.

Pero es optimista y lo intentará cien veces más de ser necesario. Especialmente porque hay algo que quiere entregarle. Mira el celular una vez más, está tardando mucho. Mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mientras continúa aguardando. Piensa en la actitud de Tetsuya. Aunque siente un huequito en el pecho cuando Kuroko llega a aplicarle la ley del hielo (que afortunadamente han sido tan sólo tres veces contabilizando esta ocasión), siempre encuentra en la molestia del más bajo un detalle agradable y es que, aunque su sombra no se dé cuenta, cuando está enfadado con él y lo mira o lo sabe cerca, dibuja un cómico y adorable mohín con los labios. Y a él le encantan. Le encanta verlos trazarse finamente, fruncirse y después estirarse y desaparecer. Los cuenta mientras le mira de reojo y se muerde los labios porque desea tanto besarlo.

— Hoy fueron 21— susurra distraído.

— ¿Veintiún qué, Kagami-kun?

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo había asustado? Ahoga un grito y guarda la compostura. Quiere preguntar por qué ha tardado tanto, pero no lo hace, no necesita saberlo. Le sonríe y toma su mano. Kuroko no lo rechaza y lo observa con una mirada más suave y cálida.

No sabe si es un buen lugar, pero están solos, tan sólo el canto de los grillos corta el silencio. Tetsuya ya no luce molesto y espera a que hable. Saben cómo proceder porque ellos ya no necesitan palabras para entenderse.

— Había quedado con Tatsuya unas horas antes ese día, porque necesitaba que me entregara algo que le había pedido— comenzó a relatar, algo nervioso— Él se retrasó una hora por culpa del tren. Para cuando llegó, faltaban diez minutos para que me encontrara contigo. No quise avisarte, sabes que soy pésimo mintiendo y hubiera terminado por decirte la verdad y… arruinar la sorpresa. Para colmo quedé con él en un lugar lejos del punto de reunión para nuestra… cita. Por eso llegué tan tarde, lo siento Kuroko.

El más bajo sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad, Kagami-kun era brutamente honesto. Sonrió ya más tranquilo y enredó sus dedos con los del pelirrojo con más ahínco.

— ¿Y cuál era la sorpresa, Kagami-kun?

— Ésta— saca de la mochila una pequeña caja negra y se la entrega en la mano. El peli celeste la abre, hallando dentro dos cadenas de plata con un dije de balón de basket, acompañado de una "T", una de color rojo, otra de color azul.

Admira el obsequio con tanto cariño y cuando busca la mirada del más alto, éste mira avergonzado hacia los arbustos mientras rasca su nuca para disimular. Kuroko se ríe bajito y murmura:

— Eres tan clásico y cursi, Kagami-kun.

— ¡Yo no…!

— Gracias— dice mientras le ofrece el collar del que pendía la "T" roja, se coloca de espaldas y espera que entienda qué es lo que quiere.

Taiga, aún apenado, abraza el cuello del más bajo con el collar, depositándolo allí con devoción. Ahora sonríe y se encorva para poder besar el cabello celeste.

— Es por nuestro primer aniversario, ¿verdad?

— Deja de hacer preguntas de las que ya conoces una respuesta, Kuroko— reniega infantilmente. Ahora es Tetsuya quien de puntillas pone el collar restante en Kagami.

— Sólo quería confirmarlo, Bakagami-kun— una nueva y diminuta sonrisa se instala en sus facciones.

Se miran un instante y parece que de pronto Kuroko se acuerda de algo y cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué es a Himuro-san a quien se los has encargado?— insiste, no tiene nada en contra de su cuñado, pero a veces no puede evitar sentirse un poquito celoso. Sólo un poquito.

— Los mandé traer desde Estados Unidos, no podía recibirlos en mi apartamento porque _alguien _se la ha pasado allí todo el día, todos los días. Los hubieras visto, ¿cuál hubiera sido la sorpresa entonces?— explica divertido al ver cómo Tetsuya dibuja el último mohín del día— ¡Veintidós!

Exclama antes de sucumbir ante el deseo de besarlo. Todo por esos mohines que le tienen encantado.

* * *

**_R.H: _**_Ni me acuerdo si esta era la idea original con la que lo había empezado, creo que no, pero bueno xD Me agradó el resultado. Siento que hace demasiado no escribo de ellos, y como que últimamente esta parejita anda medio olvidada, no sé. Espero les haya gustado, saben que conmigo casi siempre van a encontrar miel y finales bobos muy rosas, omg. Cliché, sí también, pero qué se le va a hacer, fueron las musas C:_

_Espero sus comentarios, ya saben, sus opiniones siempre son muy importantes para poder mejorar más y más~_

_Mil besos. _


End file.
